


Unchained

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short glimpses of Dean or scenes from his POV post Season 9 and in the Hellbound verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up to ashes and dust

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of Hellbound will take a while, I'm sorry, so meanwhile read more about a demon unleashed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean is turned into a demon he wakes up in Hell.

It was dark around Dean when he came to. He tried to remember what happened. Then he realized that his eyes were closed. Slowly, he opened them. He didn’t recognize where he was. It was a dark corridor, he couldn't see where the thin ray of light was coming from. How did he get here? What had happened to him? Suddenly, in small flashes his memory came back.

Metatron. The fight. He got stabbed. Dean looked down, touched his torso. There it was, the bloody spot where the angel blade went. Sam. His brother had found him. Told him he wouldn’t let him die. He remembered how Sam held him. Remembered Sams face, how he looked at him, full of warmth and love. Dean felt the warmth of the memories flooding through him. But only for a moment.

Then it was gone. A feeling of rage and power emerged in him. No, it flowed right through him. The mark on his arm glowed and he was holding the First Blade. Dean’s jaw clenched. His senses were high. He felt something approaching. In a split second he turned, saw the demon lunging at him and the Blade went through the body with no effort. Dean pulled the Blade out only to stab it into the next demon. And the next. He slaughtered five of them. It was quick and bloody. He wasn’t even breathless.

Clap, clap, clap.

Dean turned. Crowley applauded.

“Hello, Dean. Good Job. I have more for you later. But first, down to business.”


	2. A Soul Deceased, A Broken Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet for the first time after Dean became a demon. Cas POV. Takes place after chapter 2 of Hellbound.

Castiel stared at the soul that used to be bright, warm and beautiful whenever he looked at Dean Winchester. Cas couldn’t believe that this was really him. Because that what he saw in front of him now was terrifying. It was twisted and dark. Castiel wanted to fall down to his knees and cry. It had been him, Castiel, who had pulled Dean’s soul out of Hell before it could turn. He had saved Dean from his fate to become a demon. Now it still had happened and there was nothing Cas could do about it. Not without killing Dean, the human he had grown so fond of.  
“Cas. How is heaven?”  
“Dean.”  
The angel didn’t know what to say.  
“I’m back.” Dean said.  
“I can see that. It’s not what I’ve expected.”  
“Do you like the new me?”  
Cas shook his head.  
“What happened?”  
“I died, came back like this. I guess you already figured that out, smart-ass.” Dean said with a grin.  
“By the way, did you know that I set up the lead for you so you and Sam would find me?”  
“Why would you do this? And where’s Sam?” Castiel asked.  
“You’ll find out about my plan soon enough, wings. Sam’s alive. I’m taking good care of him.”  
“Dean—”  
Cas approached Dean. A wink and green turned to black. Cas didn’t even flinch in the slightest.  
“I’ll get your brother, and then we’ll find a way to fix this.”  
“I’ve heard that one before. And nope, not gonna happen.”  
Dean’s fist collided with Castiel’s face a few times, left the weakened angel with a bloody nose and bruises. With nothing more than a wave of his hand, Dean turned around and drove off.  
Now Cas was really down on his knees and also a lot nearer to crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I just wanted to explore a little what Dean (and Cas) are doing in the meantime, also there is one or another detail of the Dean's plans revealed later.  
> Title is from Lacuna Coil's "Angel's Punishment"


	3. I've got no soul to sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Dean during chapter 2 and 3.

Something inside him came to life. First, it was just the surprise because of the unexpected sight, the realization that Sam had kept it all the time. The gift that had meant so much to Dean and that he had always regretted throwing away and he had missed the precious amulet around his neck ever since because it was a part of Sam he could carry with him everywhere he went. Dean’s inside trembled, his breath hitched. Sam stood before him holding the amulet out to him.  
It was amusing to see how much Sam still clung to him. Which served well for Dean’s purposes.  
Seeing the amulet dangle in front of him brought memories to life. The memories of feelings he had for his brother, memories of love. Dean didn't have those feelings anymore, they are just this now, a memory. He remembered how Sam died and he made a deal that had him end up in hell just to bring Sam back because he couldn’t live without his little brother. He couldn't let him die. Now, if Sam hadn't been useful to him he would have killed him, he would have enjoyed it. He didn’t care anymore. He didn't love Sam. Still, there was a certain attraction to his brother, which made letting him live and having him around with all his bitching a little bit more fun.  
He took the amulet and wore it to show Sam who he belonged to.  
Dean, as he was now a demon, he did what he wanted and took what he wanted whenever he wanted to. And he did it in his way, rough and brutal. No matter if it was torturing demons or souls, beating up a random guy at a bar for talking to him or fucking his little helpless brother against a wall.  
He didn’t care that Sam didn’t like it that way and even though Sam denied it, Dean knew now that Sam liked to do it. Dean saw that Sam was clearly turned on. Well, the kiss already gave everything away Dean needed to know. It was all the smugness that made him sing. Especially when he saw through Sam’s lie and found out that his brother liked to do the things with him he used to do with Ruby. That bitch never stood a chance against him. Dean couldn’t stop grinning. Sam was his now. The control freak was under his control and that made being a demon even better.


End file.
